


Shining Smile

by minus_label



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Bday Alyson!!, M/M, Since no one else will add to the Subamako tag I will, i didn’t beta read this so sorry if it’s bad, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minus_label/pseuds/minus_label
Summary: Putting Makoto alone in a room with Subaru isn’t the best idea.





	Shining Smile

With Hokuto gone for theatre rehearsal and Mao gone for Student Council business it just left Subaru and Makoto in the reserved practice room. The two alone practice the new dance routines for the upcoming live show.

A fast pace song is the only noise in the room besides the light humming coming from Subaru. It was probably around the 4th or 5th time they had gone over the dances and Makoto was already worn out, tired and ready to go home. 

Makoto always had a hard time keeping up with Subaru’s pace. No matter what it was he always moved so fast. He was almost to fast for Makoto to even see. With Makoto’s slower pace he always found himself struggling to keep up. He didn’t have as much stamina and wasn’t as energetic as Subaru. It was a challenge to keep up with his fast pace. Still he enjoyed this challenge, he enjoyed Subaru. 

Makoto noticed a lot about Subaru. Makoto noticed how his eyes shined while he was on stage, they shined brighter than any coin he begged Hokuto for. He noticed how much he actually pushed himself. He wasn’t the super talented son of a famous idol. He worked just as hard as the rest of them. Both him and Hokuto were constantly trying to keep up with the high standards placed on them. 

He always had something to learn from Subaru, which was kinda funny cause Subaru might not be the brightest. Well let's say he might not the most intelligent, cause he certainly is bright, almost blinding even, in Makoto’s eyes at least. 

All of Trickstar shined so bright. All except him. He was dull compared to the rest of his unit mates. He didn’t stand out compared to him. He wondered why they even let him stand on the same stage as them. 

Makoto doesn’t notice when the music stops. He doesn’t even notice Subaru’s confused glace in his direction. 

“Hey Ukki~ you in there?” Subaru says waving a hand in front of his face. Makoto immediately snaps back into reality turning bright red. He jumps back almost falling over. 

“A-Ah yeah I’m fine Akehoshi-kun just spaced out for a bit!” Makoko blurts out, trying his best to act normal. He shivers a bit when Subaru continues to frown at him. A second later his frown turn into a grin and Makoto lets out a sigh of relief.

“Whatever you say Ukki~” Subaru walks over to the speakers and presses play on the next Trickstar song. 

They continue for a bit. Makoto stopping every now and then so lost in thought he forgets where he is. 

He keeps thinking about Subaru. About how much he admires him, how much he looks up to him. Watching him dance and sing with such a big smile, out of the corner of his eye. He can tell how much Subaru loves it.

He can’t help but admire Subaru. Even if his hair is sticking to his face and he’s beat red from the exercise he still looks stunning. He has a theory it’s his smile. No matter what situation they are in Subaru’s smile can make Makoto smile. 

He turns over to glance at the boy. He looks at his face, at his beautiful smile. The more he look the more the focus turns from his shining smile to his lips. His face immediately goes bright red with embarrassment, but he just can’t get himself to look away. 

It’s hard for Makoto to tear his eyes off of him, it’s hard to focus on the music when he can hear his heartbeat in his ears and he can’t fully tell if it’s because he’s tired or because of Subaru. 

His already slow movements get slower, he can’t keep up. He’s never able to keep up with Trickstar, with Subaru. 

With one misstep he’s falling. Subaru not even a second behind him rushes over to make sure he’s ok. 

“Oh my god Ukki that’s not in the dance routine,” Subaru comments, on his knees next to him. 

Makoto chuckles at Subaru’s comment, “Sorry Akehoshi-kun, it just seemed so boring I felt i needed to add something to spice it up a bit. Ugh my leg.” Makoto says rubbing at his sore leg. 

Subaru looks down to where he’s rubbing. Then looks back at him. “Uh you’re gonna be ok right? I’m not Hokke I don’t know what I’m supposed to do here, sorry.” Subaru offers one of his signature smiles. 

The next thing Makoto knows his hands are on Subaru’s shirt pulling him closer and kissing him. He doesn’t know what came over him, maybe it was how close he was and the exhaustion completely destroying any thought in his head. 

It only lasts a second before Makoto realizes what he’s down and he pulls away in a frenzy.

“Oh no I’m so sorry Subaru, i don’t know what came over me, I’m so sor-” 

“You apologize too much Ukki~” And with that Subaru reconnects their lips, his hands on the sides of his face pulling Makoto up to him. It takes Makoto almost a solid minute to kiss back. His hands grab at his shirt holding himself up to kiss back. 

They keep it up until Makoto pulls away to catch his breath. A small gasp escapes his lips. 

“So y-you like me? You like me back?” Makoto asks it almosts comes out as a whisper.

Subaru just smiles at him, one of his stupid pretty signature smiles that make him smile and do impulse things like kiss him.

“Of course you dummy, I mean why wouldn’t I?”

Makoto laughs at that. “Cause I’m, well I’m me.”

All he gets is a look of confusion. “I don’t get that? You’re amazing Makoto! You’re my other half remember. We’re the idiot duo, you and me. Of course I like you!” Subaru exclaims.

A blush spreads across his face at Subaru’s words. “Thank you Subaru.”

“Of course Ukki~” Subaru stands up and offers Makoto his hand. He takes it and Subaru pulls him up. “Wait Ukki, is that why you’ve been acting so weird?” 

Makoto just gives him a blank stare. “Uh I guess?” 

Subaru laughs. “You’re such a dork Ukki~ you could have just said something earlier. Especially if it meant i got to kiss you earlier. Guess you just gotta come over and make up for lost time?” Subaru looks at Makoto giving him a grin. A blush spreads across his face. Makoto could never deny him anything. 

“I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! This was a birthday gift for a friend of mine!!! I hope you liked it!!!


End file.
